leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-5077844-20150115143641/@comment-7760473-20150118071756
@J0EWolf751 Dang, dude, calm your titties, Riot is not going to nerf Yasuo soon. Also all your points are invalid. 1_ He can engage from a safe distance with a very hard CC, letting other teammates doing the knockups he needs, so he has 0 risks about engaging; 2_ 0 escapes? I'm quite sure he can literally dash on every single enemy unit basically with no cooldown on different targets, making his postioning not easy predictable and giving him the chance to run away easily if he did a bad engage for some reason, which is kinda funny because in an average engage probably at least 2 or 3 enemies are dead/very close to die because, you know, your team can still deal damage while you are ulting. 3_ The wind wall is OP as fuck because it can stop most of the CC in this game (just few examples: Ahri's Charm plus her whole kit; Anivia's Flash Frost; Ashe's Enhanced Crystal Arrows plus her whole kit; Blitzcrank's Rocket grab; Brand's Sear plus his whole kit; Galio's Resolute Smite; Janna's Howling Gale and Zephir; Jinx's Zap! and maybe Flame Chompers, I'm not sure about the last one and, of course, her whole kit; Gragas' Barrel Roll and Explosive Cask; Karma's Inner Flame and Focused Resolve; Mogana's Dark Binding and Soul Shackles; Nami's whole kit; Nautilus' Dredge Line; Nunu's Ice Blast and many more I'm too lazy to write here). Positioning is not even an option because you can't ask to your carry or squishy support, if they are not caught in his ultimate yet, to go around the wall directly in the middle of enemy team, it's just retarded and you can't disable so many champions for 4 seconds as well. 4_ What annoys me more about his ultimate is the retarded 15 SECONDS of 50% Bonus Armor penetration, it's just too stupid to be true. All armor shreddings in this game last around 3 seconds because they follow the idea that if you go in, you have to be able and skilled enough to give everything in a short time frame. High risk with high reward. His ultimate instead gives him the chance to ulti you, die in the team fight, troll rushing Revive and Teleport and still shitting on your armor for a very long time. And if he has 40% CDR with Blue Buff, items, runes and masteries, 1 second after he lost his bonus the hell starts again. I mean, come on, if you have 300 armor, let's say 90 base plus 210 bonus, an ultimate, a Last Whisper and Devastating Strike leave you at about 115-116 armor, much less than an ADC with a Guardian Angel, for 15 FUCKING SECONDS. Now, despite all what I said, I don't think Yasuo is too OP, I won many times against a team with a Yasuo, sometimes versus good ones, the only problem in my personal opinion is that his kit is somehow toxic (first use of this word on LoL in my whole life), end game it lacks counterplay and gives too much asking nothing back as happen for other champions. For example his Wind Wall is too forgiving, many times I saw it blocking skillshots which clearly went over it and the Armor Penetration lasts for too long. What I suggest is to nerf his end game and buffing his early game because I can't deny many Yasuo are forced to roam to get kills to be useful to the team. This way he has chances to win a lane and don't be this annoying monster end game. I'd buff the base damage on Q's early ranks, maybe switch the ultimate's ratios to total AD removing 50/75/100 base damage at every rank, this will give more damage at all game stages and Yasuo will suffer less if underfarmed; I'd reduce the stupid Wind Wall to 3 seconds adding 1 second to activate, so it will need prediction and not just some reflexes (not that much because many skillshots are just slow); and for the fucking sake, the Armor Penetration has to last only 3/4/5 seconds and the Ultimate's cooldown has to go up to 80/65/50, so if he does a bad engage he will fucking pay for it. Peace.